Crazy Rainbow
Crazy Rainbow, also known as Crazy Rainbow Star, is a song used for the eighth opening intro of the One Piece anime. It is sang by Japanese idol duo, Tackey and Tsubasa. The duo were even animated into the opening in Episode 303, which aired April 1, 2007 (April Fool's Day). Opening A beach shows with the missing letters of the word "ONE PIECE" before going to the title then the Going Merry sailing in the sea. It features the Straw Hat pirates with the Going Merry arriving in an enclosed island. Luffy is seen in excitement, Nami and Robin shopping with Chopper as the holder, Luffy and Usopp, amazed with the islands products and especially Sanji falling in love with a girl. Nami and the others enjoys the island's beach when Luffy starts to jump in the water which surprises Nami. Everyone coordinate in preparing lunch (except for Luffy whose playing with the Monkeys). The Straw Hats was shown one by one followed by Mihawk, Ace and Shanks. A pirate ship arrives with the name in the sail "GAHOOOO" and a lion jolly roger. The ship suddenly launches an attack which is countered by Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, then Luffy uses the combination of Gomu Gomu no Rocket and Gatling to break the ship apart. The Straw Hats enjoy the beach when suddenly a Dinosaur appeared before them chasing the Straw Hats away with Luffy in amazement. The Going Merry is seen traveling the map. The hills and the beach that was shown before the title made a second appearance but now in its daylight. It also shows the places where the Straw Hats made their appearances. Then the Straw Hats again, The ship's flag made its appearance. Lyrics Kanji コバルトブルーに浮かべた雲が 道に迷った明日を濡らした 黄昏の前に笑えば良いだけさ 願いなら小さな胸の中 希望で呪文を かければ… Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!! 加速した予感 七色の音符奏で Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! 一緒に来ないが？ 僕ら堕天使 夢に矢を放つのさ (Darling Darling) (Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! I'm a Crazy Rainbow Star!!) Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!! コバルトブルーに 何色を重ねていこう？ Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!! 瞳に映った 悲しいリアルを壊せ 温もりつきの 羽根をあげよう シュールな堕天使 心から歌うのさ (Darling Darling) Romaji COBALT BLUE ni ukabeta kumo ga michi ni mayotta asu wo nurashita tasogare no mae ni waraeba ii dake sa negai nara chiisana mune no naka kibou de jumon wo kakereba... Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!! kasokushita yokan nanairo no onpu kanade Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! issho ni konai ka? bokura datenshi yume ni ya wo hanatsu no sa (Darling Darling) (Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! I'm a Crazy Rainbow Star!!) Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!! COBALT BLUE ni nani-iro wo kasanete ikou? Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!! hitomi ni utsutta kanashii REAL wo kowase nukumori tsuki no hane wo ageyou SHUURU na datenshi kokoro kara utau no sa (Darling Darling) English The clouds floating in the cobalt blue Soaked the future that was lost It’s okay to laugh before twilight Wishes are in our small hearts If we could cast a spell on those wishes… Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!! The accelerating premonition played a rainbow-colored note Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Won’t you come with me? We are fallen angels, we release arrows into our dreams, darling darling Tears fall quicker than they did yesterday I’m tired of swimming, I seem to be drowning in the town We mustn’t give up on the theory of first love Everything we thought of or prayed for I hope somehow at least one of us can make it come true… Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Reckless impulses are a booster! Crush the sad reality you see before your eyes I’ll give you wings with warmth attached Surreal fallen angels singing from our hearts, darling darling (Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! I'm a Crazy Rainbow Star!!) Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!! What color shall we play in the cobalt blue? Trivia *At the first FUNimatin convention, the representatives present had shown this introduction, thus making it the first Japanese intro to be used under FUNimations dubbing. In note of the event, when the introduction was finished playing the representatives present then asked the audience if they would like to hear the 4Kids intro again upon they were met with a loud "No!". External Links *Tackey and Tsubasa - Wikipedia article on the group who sang this song *X ~Dame~/Crazy Rainbow - Wikipedia article on Tackey & Tsubasa's single containing the song Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music